Shyness Will Attract Forever Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie met Russell, he didn't know he'd gain a whole bunch of other friends too. Requested by pokemonsora01. Also, this is my first Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015 series) story, so please no flames.


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel and Mr. Charleston. Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015 series) belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Note: This is my first Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015 series) story, so please, no flames.**

* * *

 **Shyness Will Attract Forever Friends**

Jamie took his seat at the back of the classroom, pulling out his history book to get ready for class, trying to ignore the whispers from a few desks over. They always talked about him, spreading rumors that he was a weird kid because he sat in the back, not speaking unless the teacher called him to answer a question, and even at lunch, he was either hanging out at the library or staying in the classroom and, after school, was always on the front steps, messing around on his laptop while waiting for either his father or cousin Rachel to come pick him up.

Rachel was often the one to come pick up her cousin after school because Jamie's father was too busy to do so, although he came every now and again. She didn't mind as it made her feel better that she took him home so that he wasn't waiting forever for his father.

Now, it was early in the morning that Rachel pulled up to the school in her blue Mustang Shelby Cobra. She looked at Jamie, who was in the passenger seat on his laptop and smiled lightly. "Come on, Jamie," she said gently. "We need to get to class."

"Okay," he said and put up his laptop. "Are you going to help the science teacher today?"

"Yup, as part of my internship to be a scientist," she said with a smile. "You do good in Math and I'll see you later this morning for science, okay?"

"Okay, Rach," he said and headed for class as she headed off to the science lab.

Thankfully, Math went quickly and it was time for Science. Jamie was happy because after Science, he could head home as he only had two classes that day. The school had done the classes where some days you had a few classes and others you had other classes. It was supposed to help by not cramming in so much information all at once.

He saw Rachel and gave her a hug, which she returned with a smile. "Hey, cousin, first one in, like always," she said.

"A good quality to have," said the science teacher, Mr. Charleston with a nod as he adjusted his glasses and accepted last week's homework assignment from the boy, nodding to him and gently shooing him to take a seat as the other students began piling in. Mr. Charleston cleared his throat.

"Students, today I have decided that it is time for a test," he said. "A test where instead of doing it on your own, you will need a partner."

The others looked confused, but Rachel smiled as Mr. Charleston continued. "I have already assigned partners for you. When I call your name, please take your seats next to the person I have decided to be your partner."

One girl raised her hand. "Mr. Charleston, why will we need a partner for this test?" she asked.

He smiled. "In this test, you will be tested on mixing chemicals in the correct form, which will require one of you to mix the chemicals and the other to write down the numbers and the proper equations, which you will both solve together," he answered and began calling several students, who immediately took places next to their lab partners. Jamie waited to see who he'd be partnered with. He hoped it wouldn't be one of the bullies.

"Russell, you will be partnered with Jamie," said the teacher.

A brown-haired boy stood up and walked over to Jamie, smiling a bit. "Hi, I'm Russell Clay," he said.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," Jamie introduced himself and looked back at his books, feeling shy. Rachel watched with concern as she knew Jamie's shyness was one of the reasons he was bullied, but she knew that he was working on his shyness, but it was taking time for the boy to work on it, especially when not one of the students wanted to be his friend.

Throughout the rest of class, she kept an eye on them and helped the others with the assignment. When she came over to Jamie and Russell's table, she saw them smiling and talking about what subjects they liked, sports they were into, and video games. Both seemed ecstatic that they had the same likes and would have missed an important part of the assignment if Rachel hadn't gently cleared her throat, making them look up at her sheepishly, but she gently smiled.

"The assignment, boys," she said gently and they nodded, glad she wasn't going to call them out on not paying attention and got back to work.

At the end of the class, Rachel told Jamie she'd be out in a bit to take him home after she talked with the teacher about a few items for the next class. He went to wait for her when a group of bullies came up to him.

"Hey, weird kid," said one. "Surprised you actually made a friend."

"Only because that kid's freaky like him," said another voice tauntingly.

"Yeah, you're freaky," said a third one.

"Too freaky for us," said the first one and pounded his fist into his palm. Jamie quickly backed up, but they surrounded him.

"I really hoped the school had been clear on bullying," said a stern voice and they all turned to see the P.E. teacher looking at them with a frown. Russell stood beside her. "Inside, all three of you."

She followed the three bullies inside to see they got detention for bullying Jamie, who now looked at Russell with a stunned expression that turned to gratefulness. "Hey, thanks for helping me, Russell," he said.

"No problem," he said. "I've dealt with those bullies before too."

Rachel then came out. "Jamie, you alright?" she asked, having heard about the bullying incident.

"Yeah," he said.

"Hey, Jamie, would you like to come over to my place to study the test together?" asked Russell.

"Sure!" Jamie said before looking a bit contrite and looking over at Rachel, who gently smiled.

"Go ahead," she said. "But be back before six, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Rach."

Just then, a yellow and black car pulled up and Denny Clay stepped out. "Hey, Russell," he said. "Ready to head for home?"

"Yeah. Hey Dad, Jamie and I are going to be working on a test together and I invited him to come with us today. Is that okay?" asked Russell.

"Of course," said Denny, giving Jamie a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Jamie."

"Hello, Mr. Clay," said Jamie.

Dennis smiled. "Please, just Denny," he asked. "Mr. Clay is way too professional for my son's friends."

That put both Rachel and Jamie at ease and Rachel hugged Jamie goodbye. "Be good, Jamie," she said in a motherly way.

"Yes, Mom," he said to her and she gave him a mock glare and went to grab him, but he moved back, giggling. She gave him another mock glare before waving as they took off.

"Wow, your car is awesome, Russell," Jamie said in awe.

Denny chuckled and Russell grinned. "We have more cars like these in our scrapyard," said the brown-haired boy as Dennis pulled onto the highway.

Seeing it was going to be a bit of a drive, Jamie pulled out his laptop and clicked on one of his games to play. After a bit, Russell looked over. "What kind of games do you have?" he asked curiously.

"Some of the best," said Jamie, showing his new friend all the games he had. "My favorite is this old-fashioned car race game where a yellow car and a red car race each other to the finish line."

Just after he said that, Denny's car suddenly shook like it hit a bad patch of road and stopped for a moment. Jamie looked at Denny worriedly. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no," said Denny reassuringly, starting the car back up again, which didn't sound like it had just stopped a moment ago. "It's probably nothing."

The rest of the ride was silent as they made it to the scrapyard and Russell decided to show Jamie around.

As he watched the boys head off around a pile of scrap metal, Denny turned to the car. "What happened back there, Bee?" he asked.

Bumblebee, staying in car form, moved forward a couple inches. "Sorry, Denny," he said. "It's nothing to worry about."

They then saw Russell was still showing Jamie around, showing him all the neat cars they had. Jamie's attention was drawn to the newer-looking cars and a huge robotic T-Rex statue. "Wow," he said as he and Russell headed back over to Denny. "Denny, you have some awesome stuff, especially those cars and that huge T-Rex statue."

Denny chuckled. "Good to see someone besides me and my son see this stuff as more than junk," he said. "Why don't you two run inside and get studying for the test?"

"Good idea," said Russell. "There's a lot of material Mr. Charleston has gone over that will no doubt be on the test."

Jamie nodded. "Last one has to read the book!" he said and took off.

"Not me!" said Russell and ran after Jamie, both laughing.

Denny chuckled a bit before seeing the four cars and the T-Rex statue transform into tall robots. "That kid's got good taste in cars," said the red one.

"And in dinosaurs," said the robot that had been the T-Rex statue as they observed the two boys studying for the science test for school.

* * *

A few days later, it was almost the weekend and Jamie had begged Rachel to take him over to the scrapyard. Sighing gently, but with a smile, as Jamie and Russell had both studied and gotten the highest grade in the class on the test, she decided her cousin earned some fun time. "Okay," she said. "I need to head over there too. I've been meaning to ask Denny if any of his scrap metal is on sale. Uncle Joseph and Uncle Charlie need some for an experiment they want to do."

Jamie was already out to the car when she said the word 'okay' and she chuckled as she grabbed her keys and followed her energetic cousin. When they got to the scrapyard, Russell waved Jamie over for a game of Frisbee and Rachel went to speak with Denny.

Jamie jumped up and caught the Frisbee. "Great catch!" called Russell.

"Thanks!" said Jamie and threw the Frisbee back at his friend, who caught it, almost bumping into the yellow car as they were playing near the cars. Russell then held up the Frisbee and threw it, but misjudged the angle and threw it too high and they both watched it get caught up on a high shelf nearby. Rachel and Denny had just come out and saw what happened.

"Oops. Sorry, Jamie," said Russell.

"It's cool. I'll get it," said the young boy and he started climbing.

"Be careful," his friend cautioned.

"Very careful," said Denny.

"Jamie, I know you're a good climber, but please, take it slow," said Rachel.

"I will," he promised all three of them and soon reached the shelf, grabbing the Frisbee. "Got it!" he said before he suddenly lost his grip on the shelf and began falling.

"Jamie!" Rachel screamed in horror, but before she could do anything, the yellow and black car nearby transformed into a huge robot and quickly caught Jamie in its hands, holding him securely. Rachel gasped and would have run up to them if Denny hadn't held her arm to hold her back.

Jamie, a bit shook up from falling, looked up to see a concerned robotic face looking at him with blue eyes glowing gently. The boy didn't dare move as he looked at the robot with amazement, but also a little fear, as he saw he was in two huge yellow hands.

"Are you okay?" the robot asked him.

Something about his voice made both Rachel and Jamie immediately calm down and the latter looked up at his rescuer. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said, sitting up a bit. "Thanks."

The robot then turned to look at the other cars. "Come on, team," he said. "No need to hide ourselves now."

The other three cars transformed and the T-Rex statue moved around too, moving up to the other three and transforming too. "Whoa," Rachel said, her jaw hanging in shock.

The robot that had caught Jamie placed him down gently by Denny, Russell, and Rachel, who instinctively pulled her cousin into a protective hug. "Don't be alarmed," said the robot, his voice gentle. "We won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" asked Jamie, still in a bit of shock.

"I'm Bumblebee," said the robot and then gestured to the others. "And this is my team: Strongarm, Sideswipe, Fixit, and Grimlock."

After introductions, Jamie decided to hang around the Autobots and got along with them pretty well, to Rachel's relief. Once she had recovered from the shock, she found out that they were friendly and was thankful that Bumblebee had been around to save her cousin from hurting himself.

Jamie instantly liked Grimlock, who despite transforming into a huge T-Rex dinosaur, was pretty calm and liked the boy as well. That seemed to forge an instant friendship for the two. After a bit, he then saw Bumblebee and went over to him. "Hey, thanks for saving me," he said.

"No problem, kid," said Bumblebee.

"What do you like to do?" asked the boy.

Bumblebee stood up. "Look kid, I'm really busy. I don't have time for making friends," he said a bit sternly and walked away.

That one sentence reminded Jamie of how the kids at school treated him and it saddened him. He walked away and went up to Rachel, who had just finished speaking with Denny about delivering some scrap metal later on to her uncle's mansion. "Hey, Rach, I need to head back," he said. "My folks will be worrying about me."

Rachel was confused as to why Jamie would say that but then realized it was an excuse and she decided to go along with it, knowing he wanted to get away from whoever had caused him to be sad. "Okay," she said. "Thanks again, Denny."

"Anytime," he said.

After Rachel and Jamie were heading for the car, the other Autobots turned to Bumblebee. "Why did you say that to Jamie, sir?" asked Strongarm. The others echoed the question but Bumblebee ignored them all, stepping away to go do a perimeter check.

Fixit suddenly faced them all. "I think Jamie reminds Bumblebee of his old human partner, Rafael," he said. "Bumblebee doesn't want to get too close to another human because he still misses Raf."

Russell looked a bit upset. "That's no reason for him to act like a jerk towards Jamie," he said. "Jamie gets enough of that from the bullies at school."

Bumblebee, who was about to send his team on a scouting mission, caught that last part from Russell and something inside him felt terrible. He then saw Jamie walk away and get into the blue Mustang, which then drove away. Feeling worse now that he had made Jamie leave because of what he said, Bumblebee silently promised that he'd make it up to Jamie tomorrow. As soon as Jamie came over from school.

* * *

Jamie was sitting on the school steps as usual after school that day and was about to pull out his laptop when the same three bullies from before surrounded him, making him back up until he was cornered against the school. "You're going to pay, weird boy," said the leader.

"Yeah, we don't do detention," said the second bully as the third bully grabbed Jamie's laptop and the other two pushed him down as the one that had Jamie's laptop picked up a rock.

"Bet you can't play games on a smashed laptop," he said as he was ready to smash the laptop. Suddenly, a blur of yellow and black pulled up. Jamie immediately recognized Bumblebee as the Autobot blared his horn loudly, scaring the three bullies who ran when they saw the car was empty. Jamie picked up his laptop and looked at Bumblebee.

"Climb in," the yellow Autobot said in a friendly tone of voice. Curious, Jamie climbed in and Bumblebee started driving over to the scrapyard, using his scanners to check and see if Jamie was hurt and found he was alright. "Hey, Jamie, how you holding up?" he asked, knowing his scanners couldn't pick up the psychological state of the boy.

"I'm okay," Jamie reassured him. "Thanks again for helping."

That was the opening Bee had been searching for. "Jamie, I'm sorry about the other day and I'm sorry I was mean to you," he said. "I had a human friend once. He was a bit like you, smart, staying out of the wrong crowds, and very observant."

"What was his name?" asked the young boy.

"Rafael, or as his friends called him, Raf. I haven't seen him in a long time since Megatron ended the war and I miss him. When I saw you, I was reminded of Raf and when I saw you falling from that high shelf yesterday, my protective instincts took over, as I had promised I'd never let a kid or any human get hurt if I was around," said Bumblebee. "You remind me of him a lot, in a good way."

Jamie didn't say a word and settled down in the seat, putting his laptop into his backpack. Bumblebee spoke up again. "Jamie, that racing game on your laptop you were telling Russell about the other day, the reason I stopped was because I recognized the game to be the same one that Raf and I used to play all the time and it brought back some memories for me," he said.

Jamie smiled. "Want to play it with me?" he asked. "Playing against someone else is a lot more fun than playing against a computer."

"But I'm a computer in a way, Jamie," Bumblebee said gently.

"No way, you're a really cool sentient robot. A computer doesn't have feelings, but you do."

That made Bumblebee chuckle. "Okay then, I'll play the game with you," he said. "I call the yellow car."

"Awesome!" Jamie cheered.

Bumblebee pulled up to the scrapyard and found a quiet spot as Jamie set up his laptop and Bee hooked up to it wirelessly so that the controls to the yellow car on the game were connected to his steering wheel and they began racing against each other.

Jamie was very good at the game and they played a few rounds where the boy almost won, but Bee beat him by a second or two, but it was still pretty close and Jamie didn't go off the road too much where Bee had gone off the road a few times before getting into the hang of it. They then took a small break.

"I almost won," he said with a grin. "I must be a better driver than you, Bumblebee and I'm not a car."

Bumblebee chuckled. "You know, there's something I always used to do to Raf when he won and gloated about it," he said playfully.

"Really? What was that?"

Bumblebee opened the passenger door where Jamie was gently and the boy understood that the Autobot was going to transform and so climbed out, watching his friend transform before suddenly feeling a large hand gently pick him up, but before he could protest, Bumblebee gently pinned him down in his hand and started tickling him.

Jamie squealed, laughing as he tried to stop the tickle torture, but Bumblebee didn't let up. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," the yellow Autobot said teasingly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUMBLEBEE! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! STOHOHOP!"

"Nope," Bumblebee said, a teasing smile on his face as he kept tickling him. "Although, if you take back your earlier statement, I will show mercy."

Jamie laughed a bit longer until he was almost at his limit. "OKAY! OKAY! YOU'RE THE…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE THE BETTER DRIVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that, Bumblebee kept his promise and stopped, holding the boy in a gentle, but secure hold. "You know what, Jamie?" he said.

"What, Bee?" the boy asked.

"Don't listen to those bullies. They're stupid for not bothering to try to get to know you, because if they did, they'd learn and see that you're a great kid and your shyness just shows that you stop to think instead of doing something without giving it thought."

Touched by the kind words, Jamie gave the best thanks to the Autobot that he could think off. He hugged him and Bee, smiling, returned the hug, happy to have a new human friend while Jamie was glad to have a new friend that would be his friend forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
